Brag About It
by Your Beautiful Tragedy
Summary: "Are you trying to rub this in my face? I may not have a girlfriend, but I'll find someone someday. You'll see." — Alternate Universe, Drabble, Derpiness.


**Brag About It—** **—**  
written by _Rightful Queen of the Dorks_

* * *

It was impossible to fall asleep with a bright light shining in the dark bedroom. Zelda wanted to yell at her boyfriend to get off his phone so that she could get some rest for work the next day. She was grumpy, and she couldn't take it. Silently grumbling to herself, the brunette sat with her shoulders slightly against the headboard of the bed. Zelda was going to chastise him, but after seeing what he was doing on his cellphone, she stopped and watched in silence.

He surprisingly did not notice when Zelda moved in bed. As he was on his phone, he was texting someone. The contact name was "The Dope."

The male began the conversation. _Yo, Ike. Still up?_

A response soon came several seconds later. ** _Course, Link. Been working all night._**

 _Sorry to hear that._

The men traded more messages back and forth to each other.

 ** _It's fine. Since you're texting me, I can take my break._**

 _What about Samus?_

 ** _My break has been long overdue._**

 ** _She can't make me work without allowing me to rest._**

 ** _I'd probably DIE!_**

 _Over dramatic as always, I see._

 ** _Yeah, yeah. Whatever._**

 ** _You usually don't text me late at night. What's up?_**

It took Link a few moments to come up with his response. Eventually, he sent something.

 _It's Zelda._

 _"Me?"_ Zelda thought. _"What about me?"_

 ** _You two have a fight or?_**

She saw him quickly try to answer Ike. He made numerous mistakes as he typed, so it took him some more time to reply.

 _NNNOO._

 _N O._

 _No._

 _It's just..._ _she's amazing._

 ** _Jeez, you've told me this hundreds of times. Are you TRYING to rub this in my face?_**

 ** _I may not have a girlfriend, but I'll find someone SOMEDAY_ _. You'll see._**

Link gave a sigh. _I'm not trying to._

 ** _Well it seems like it, you ass._**

 _I know I'm an ass._

 _Now, on to the point._

 ** _Which is?_**

"Dammit," she heard him growl.

 _I'm getting there, genius. Can you hold up for a second?_

 ** _Alright fine._**

 ** _You could get me some food or something to compensate._**

Of course. He was always one to think about food.

 _Ike._

Despite Link's apparent annoyance, Ike continued to send texts.

 ** _Okay. I'll stop..._**

 ** _Right about..._**

 ** _Now._**

Link snorted.

 _Now you're the ass._

 ** _Hah. Thanks._** Man, Ike was smug.

 _Anyways._ The dirty blond typed. _Zelda's amazing, man._

Zelda saw a little text bubble containing 3 grayed out circles appear under Link's message. It immediately disappeared as soon as Link's fingers flew across the keyboard in a flurry. He sent a text. _Seriously?_

Ike didn't even try to reply to Link, so Link continued on with his talk about his girlfriend.

 _She's smart, beautiful, and kind... She's PERFECT! Zelda's always here for me, and she isn't as judgmental like everyone else._

 _I've never met anyone like her before. I'm so glad I met her... I love her so much._

 _Gods, excuse my sappiness._

The female's face grew warm as she looked at Link's long message to their blue-haired friend. Her heart raced in her chest. _"Link..."_

A reply came from Ike. **_You are excused._**

 _Ha ha._

 ** _You are one lucky guy, Link. Take care of her._**

Zelda could imagine seeing Link smile to himself. _I will. For the rest of my life._

 ** _I gotta get back to work or Samus'll have my head._**

 _See ya, loser._ Link chuckled.

Their conversation ended and Link left his messaging app only to end up looking at his home screen — a picture of himself and Zelda.

Zelda heard the locking sound of Link's phone and she gently laid back down in a panic. Her face was still flushed scarlet, but she had to pretend that she was asleep to save herself from being confronted by Link for watching him as he texted Ike. Oh, the embarrassment. Scrunching her eyes closed, she tried to welcome the darkness as much as she could. After what she witnessed, it was difficult for her to fake her sleep. But well, it couldn't hurt to try.

The brunette heard Link plop his phone on nightstand. He shifted around in bed, and she knew that he was facing her. Zelda felt Link's arm wrap around her side. His weight lifted off the mattress and she soon felt Link's lips come into contact with her temple. Her own lips curved upward at his actions.

"I love you," he whispered.

Laying back down, he held on to his girlfriend tightly and traced circles into her back with his fingers. He hummed softly.

She wanted to say "I love you, too," but she finally drifted off into slumber as Link kept her close.

He probably knew that anyway.

* * *

 **Author's Note|**

Well. Here is some ZeLink. I still cannot write. Hahaaa. Please review, thank you. I love you. :heart:  
Sadly can't use the less than sign here. :| And Ike, you are a big lovely dork, you.

I know this is rushed. I wanted this to be really short, and I wanted to get this out as soon as I possibly could... and I did! It's 3AM and I am going to sleep now. Good day.

 _ **—**_ **Mar / Rightful Queen of the Dorks**


End file.
